


Poppy/Snapshot

by Winxhelina



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN 20.1.2018





	Poppy/Snapshot

Martin had been staring at a painting for a good twenty minutes. Not, because he was particularly into or knowledgeable about modern arts, actually, exactly the opposite might have been true. In fact, this particular modern art exhibition was giving him a headache, but he didn't want to say anything to Theresa about it and make it seem like he was only willing to go to a museum if it had something to do with aviation. In all fairness, they had been to a lot of those recently. Nor did he want her to think he didn't understand complex and deep  art. 

But none of the stuff in these pictures made sense! Take this, picture for instance, titled “Poppy”, yet there were no signs of poppies or any kind of flowers on the picture. Just a young girl with light pink hair and pretty pastel clothes. Well, at least it was nice to look at, even if Martin didn't get it. Maybe that was the point of art after all?

Theresa had come to stand next to Martin, smiling at the picture:”I do love her music,” she admitted. 

For a moment Martin wondered if he had simply misheard or was going slightly insane standing here, trying to locate poppies on a canvas that only had a girl.

“Sorry?” he asked gently.

“Poppy. The musician on this picture? I love her music.” 

Ah. So it wasn't all that complex and deep modern art after all. 

 

 


End file.
